A remote control device, such as a smart key, a key fob, or the like, has functions for remotely controlling a driving operation (e.g., parking, driving, etc.) of a controllable vehicle. A driver near the vehicle can manipulate the remote control device to remotely park the vehicle at a desired parking area or remotely drive the vehicle out to a desired location.
However, if a specific button for remote control is pressed by someone other than the owner of the vehicle, the remote parking or other remote control function can be performed unintentionally. Further, when the remote control function is unintentionally performed, the possibility for accidents or injury occurring as a result of the vehicle can drastically increase. As another example, the remote parking or control operation could be performed even when a control button of the remote control device is unintentionally pressed in driver's pocket, backpack, purse, or the like.